


夜之靡靡

by zivan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Overhearing Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zivan/pseuds/zivan





	夜之靡靡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secret Sounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683995) by [makokitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makokitten/pseuds/makokitten). 



汉尼拔•莱科特待阿比盖尔是好的，尽管规矩总是有的。当他愿意与人为伴的时候，那她就一定会保持在他的视线范围之内。当他不愿意的时候，那他就会允许她在屋子里随意走动，只要她告知对方她碰过哪些东西，只要她只去碰那些她该碰的东西。这样一来也就方便他在之后抹去她的指印，营造出一种她从未在这里出现过的样子。

 

即使拥有那一份自由，阿比盖尔大多数的时间里都会待在自己的房间里，这间房间是汉尼拔第一次带她到这栋房子的时候为她挑选的。她喜欢待在自己的房间里。这里面温暖干净，她觉得自己还拥有了多到读不完的书籍。目前她正在已非常缓慢的速度研读但丁的《神曲》 _the Divine Comedy_ ，希望这能让她的监护人对她另眼相看。 在布鲁姆医生留下过夜的那几个晚上，阿比盖尔坐在自己的床上，将需要和汉尼拔•莱科特讨论的章节作上记号，安静的像只老鼠。她手上这本老旧的平装书是翻印的版本没有任何收藏价值，所以她希望他不会介意自己在上面做了标记。事实上他也并不介意；在布鲁姆医生走后的早上，她把书摊开在他面前。他则赞扬她的行为是历来所有学者都具备的，然后他们一起坐下来谈论那些最为使她困惑的段落。

 

除开来自外界的小小打扰，阿比盖尔的生活规律得好似她大部分的时光都被揉进了一个灰白色的面团。她拥有足够的食物，和比足够还要多的睡眠。当噩梦来袭，有汉尼拔安慰会她，而当她需要这些安慰的时候，她就走去他的房间。通常情况下，他卧室的门是敞开着的。他会聆听那些她从自己脑内倾倒而出的来自于她梦境里有毒的话语和片段直到分毫不剩，接着在他的陪伴下她回到了属于自己的安全地带。

 

今晚，在阿比盖尔惊醒之后，发现自己浑身上下尽被汗水覆盖，有那么一段时间她相信那些黏着在自己肌肤上的液体其实是她最要好朋友的鲜血。她在走廊上恍恍惚惚地走向汉尼拔的卧室却发现门紧闭着。恼怒刺痛着她的肌肤因为他并没有告诉过自己布鲁姆医生今晚会来过夜。接着恼怒消失了，在她听到门背后的声响之后她所有的感受只剩下震惊：汉尼拔所发出的声音尽是轻柔的细语和低沉的咆哮，和他在与布鲁姆医生一起时有细微的不同。而回应他的声音也不属于布鲁姆医生。 房间外，阿比盖尔的噩梦被抛到一边，她用两只手捂住了自己的嘴，却仍旧不可抑制的低语道，'我的天呐！'此时在房间内的威尓•格拉汉姆也正脱口而出了同样的话，却是为了一个截然不同的理由。

 

她不知所措只能退后到好让自己背靠着墙慢慢下沉，她不确定自己究竟该大笑，还是倒吸一口气或是哭泣。卧室里，威尓•格拉汉姆正喘着粗气，喃喃地哀求着什么。阿比盖尔思索着汉尼拔或许并不是在杀死他，尽管她从未敢百分百肯定。 她的脸颊因为强烈的情绪而隐隐作痛。她蜷起膝盖靠近自己好让头靠在上面。她清楚自己不应该留在这里听见正发生的一切，但却无法将自己抽身离开。尽管有恐惧在她体内翻腾也阻挡不了一个不合时宜的笑容正偷偷在她脸上绽放，因为威尓就在离她很近的地方，而他和汉尼拔又是如此无限接近彼此。她早就知道他们关系紧密，但从未想过会是这样。完全没有。

 

房内声音渐强，直到最终渐渐消失。阿比盖尔几乎没有注意到因为她自己的血液正涌上她两耳的鼓膜轰隆作响，但在一切平息之后她听见汉尼拔呼唤威尓的名字并没有得到回应。接着她切实听到了房门被打开所发出的咯吱声，以及辨识出汉尼拔光脚踩在硬木地板上发出的微弱声响。她没有抬头看对方，而对方只是异常轻柔地说了一句：'回去睡觉，阿比盖尔。' 

 

阿比盖尔像只新生的幼鹿般一点点伸展开自己的身体。汉尼拔帮她站稳脚跟，指给她正确的方向。在她用自己颤抖的双腿走回自己的床铺的路上，她猜想是不是这就意味着她很快就能再次见到威尓•格拉汉姆了。她想自己会乐于看到这一幕的发生，如果能在一个恰当的情形之下。

 

 


End file.
